1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller frame, more particularly to a foldable tandem stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,591 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,795 disclose conventional tandem strollers for transporting two children thereon. However, these conventional tandem strollers cannot be folded when not in use, so that it is inconvenient to store and transport these conventional tandem strollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,087 discloses another conventional tandem stroller for transporting two children thereon. In use, one of the children is sitting in a front seat of this conventional tandem stroller, and the other one of the children can sit on or stand at a rear side of the conventional tandem stroller. In addition, this conventional tandem stroller can be folded after use to facilitate storage and transport thereof. However, this conventional tandem stroller has a relatively complicated stroller frame so that the volume of the conventional tandem stroller is relatively large and not easy to transport.